A series of what if's and late arrivals
by Xeromas-no-Ryuujin
Summary: What if Naruto never met Haku? What if Sasuke what disqulified in the Chunin exams for tardieness? Better summary inside.
1. Gender confused

Yo, nice ta meet ya. Names Final T-Yoko and this here is my first Fic. A forewarning though, this isn't gonna play out like a normal fic. The way this is gonna go is, each chapter will have a number of parts, said number depends on how long it takes to settle the arc. Also, each chapter will have nothing to do with the one that came before it. Sounds weird yes, but once you get into the story you'll see why I'm doing it this way. Anyway have fun.

**Customary Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me in any way shape or form, cause if it did, it'd be a lot funnier, and I wouldn't be writing this.

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**Chapter 1: What if Naruto never met Haku? **

**Part 1: Gender Confused**

**(A/N **This is taking place 20 minutes before Haku would've walked into the clearing where Naruto was

As our story begins, we follow a young stray as he makes his way though the forest looking for food. Walking into a clearing, the young pup spots a human lying on the ground, presumably asleep. Not eating for days can affect anyone's mind, and this dog is no different, as its imagination transformed this human's rear end into some cooked meat. Needless to say, he took a bite.

"YYYEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!"

**/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tazuna's House**

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

3 shinobi, a child, the child's mother, and a drunken bridge builder all turn their heads towards the forest after hearing a familiar yell.

"That sounds like Naruto!" Sakura Haruno, the only female in this rag tag group of ninja, exclaims.

"Hmm, he probably just got attacked by a stray dog or something," Kakashi Hatake, the leader of this group, says uncaringly, "Well, I should go-"

"I'll go." Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan, says, getting up and leaving before the others could stop him.

"But Sasuke…" Sakura trails off, her words being ignored, "Oh I hope those two will be alright." **"Cha, just wait till Naruto comes back. I'm gonna break him for making me worry, Shannaro!" **Inner Sakura adds her two cents.

"They'll be fine," Kakashi added before getting back to his breakfast.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Meanwhile (After the yell)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"What the hell?!" Shouts the blond youth, looking around for the bastard that bit him, who was currently running for his life despite his hunger, "Damn dog, you better run!" The boy shouts after it. Who is this boy you ask, why none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a young shinobi of Konahagakure, also the one who happened to be the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. "What time is it?" he thinks out loud, looking up at the early morning sky, when he hears a low growl, "So, come back for more huh?" he calls out, believing it to be the dog from before. Hearing another growl, only closer, Naruto comes to stunning realization. It was his own damn stomach. "Oops, guess I'm hungry. I wonder if Tsunami-san has made breakfast yet?" he says to himself before heading off.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tazuna's house (10 minutes later)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"I'm baaaack!" Naruto calls out as he walks in to the house, only to meet the floor, "Urrghh. Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he whined to his pink haired crush.

"For making us worry about you, jackass." She shot back, resisting the urge to hit him again, "What happened?"

"A dog tried to make me its breakfast. Speaking of which, I didn't miss breakfast did I?"

"Actually you just did," Kakashi told him, his amusement hidden in his voice.

"Awwwww. Oh well, looks like it's ramen for me." He said before heading towards the stairs.

"How the hell are you going to get ramen in a place like this?" Sakura asked him, her irritation apparent in her voice, "They don't even sell ramen here."

"I brought some with me of course." He told her smugly before running up the stairs.

"Does he think of anything but ramen?" Kakashi asks.

"Aside for becoming Hokage, I don't think so," Sakura says, thoughtfully, "Wait a minute where's Sasuke-kun?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Back in the clearing**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke asks no one in particular, kicking a poor rock across the clearing, "This is where we've been training. He should be here."

After searching for a few minutes, Sasuke gives up and is about to give up when he hears something, "Who's there?" No answer. "Come out or I'll drag you out." He threatened.

"No, wait. I mean you no harm," a young girl calls out as she comes out into the open, "I'm sorry if I startled you," she apologizes.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks her, mesmerized by her feminine beauty. _"Wow, she's beautiful. If only some of my fan girls looked her, I'd have it made." _He thinks to himself, _"I wonder if she'll help me rebuild my clan? Hell, I wonder what she looks like under that kimono."_

"I was picking herbs to make medicine for a friend of mine," She told him, snapping him out of his perverted stupor.

"H-huh? O-oh. Ummmm…" He stutters, blushing dully, "Well, a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to pick herbs all alone out in the wilderness like this. Let me help you," he says, flashing her a rarely seen Uchiha smile. _"Ha, this smile of mine will surely cause her to fall for me. Soon, I'll make my move." _He thought to himself sneakily.

"Well if its not to much trouble, I'd really appreciate it," she said, smiling at him.

"No problem," he told her, walking off to begin his search for the herbs, _"Hook-line-and sinker. Now all I have to do is turn on the old Uchiha charm and she's as good as mine__." _He smirks to himself.

But, back in the clearing, the object of the Uchiha's affection had different things on her mind, "Why does this always happen? Why do guys always hit on me? Why did Kami curse me with such a girlish face and figure? Its just not fair." She(?) says, crying to herself(?), "Why me? Why why why why?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Back at Tazuna's**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hey, where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asks, having just finished his ramen. Lucky thing too, cause Sakura decided to reintroduce him to the floor, "Owwwww, what'd I do?"

"Baka Naruto, don't call Sasuke-kun a teme," Sakura huffed, readying her fist in case she had to belt him again.

"He went left awhile ago to look for you," Kakashi to him bluntly, "Though he should have been back here by now. Give him a few more minutes."

"Alright, I'm not worried. Sasuke-kun can handle himself." Sakura stated, calming down, **"Cha, no one can beat my Sasuke-kun, he'll kick the ass of any and everyone that's gets in his way, Shannaro!"** Of course Inner Sakura is never calm.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Back at the clearing**

**5 minutes later)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Sasuke walks back into the clearing with his hands hidden behind his back. Spotting him walking her way with hidden hands, the girl(?) gets a little nervous, "Umm…what are you doing," she asks him, opting to wait and see what he does.

"Just giving you these herbs for your friend," he tells her assuringly, revealing a hand full of them, but keeping his other hand hidden. The girl takes the herbs from him, but eyes his other arm warily. Noticing the look, Sasuke reveals a bundle of pretty blue flowers, which he promptly hands them to her, "And for you, pretty flowers for an even prettier girl."

Said girl(?) blushes brightly before taking the flowers, "T-thank y-you," she(?) stammers before standing up and putting the plants into the basket that she(?) brought with her(?). She(?) then gives him a short bow, "Thank you so much for your assistance," and she starts to walk off, "By the way, my name is Haku," she tells him, stopping, hopping he'd get the idea.

"A beautiful name. Quite fitting for one as alluring as you," He tells her, smirking. "Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," _"Alright, here we go."_

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well. Oh and by the way," She(?) said turning to face him, "I'm a boy," sh-he said before giving Sasuke a smile that would make weaker men fall to their knees, if they didn't know Haku's true gender of course. He the turns back around, and walks off to do whatever he has to do.

A cold wind blew through the clearing, blowing a single leaf from one side to the other. All was silent.

"WHAAAAAATTT!?" Sasuke shrieked before puking on the spot and fainting.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Outside Tazuna's house**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Sasuke-kun." Sakura said worriedly.

"It came from the direction of the clearing we were training in," Naruto added, worried as well.

Kakashi looked at his two charges before nodding, "Go ahead, I'll wait for you here," he ordered, before settling down on the porch.

"Hai Sensei!" They say at the time before rushing off to find Sasuke.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Clearing (****5 minutes later)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Naruto and Sakura land in the clearing and rush to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?" Sakura wailed, tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Looks like something scared the shit-err… puke, out of him and he fainted like a sissy," Naruto stated simply, hand under his chin as if in thought, "Wonder what he saw."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him, tears falling on Sasuke's face, " Nothing could scare Sasuke-kun, or make him faint like a sissy. Somebody must have attacked him you baka."

"I'm just sayin," He explained, putting up his hands in defense.

"S-s-she's a h-h-he."

"What?" Sakura turned to Sasuke's prone form, not sure if he said something or if it was her imagination.

"A he…it was a guy…she was a he…"

"Well it he can't be that hurt if he can talk," Naruto said, crossing his arms, "Even if he's just mumbling nonsense. Let's get him back to Tazuna-san's." He told Sakura before picking Sasuke up and supporting him on his shoulder, "C'mon Sakura-chan."

"R-right," Sakura supported his other side and they took off.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(Several minutes later)**

**Back at Tazuna's**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"So what's wrong with him?" Kakashi asks, giving Sasuke a once over.

"No clue. When we got there he was out cold in a puddle of his own vomit, Sakura-chan cleaned him up of course." Naruto explained, "It was funny as hell though." He said with his trademark foxy grin.

"Stop making fun of Sasuke-kun," Sakura yelled at him before giving him yet another one way trip to the floor.

"OWWWWW."

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Umm…so did you notice anything else?"

Naruto, having recovered from his trip to the floor, explained about Sasuke's mumbling.

"Mumbling?" Kakashi asked, perplexed, "What did he say?"

Naruto Shrugged

"Your such a baka Naruto." Sakura chastised him, "It sounded like he said 'He was a she' or something like that. What do you think Sensei?"

"Either someone hit him with a pretty nasty Genjutsu, or he had a close encounter with a transvestite. Either way, we'll have to wait until he wakes up and ask him ourselves." Kakashi stated, pulling out his latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"What's a Transvestite?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Naruto, shouldn't you be outside training?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," he said before running out of the room.

"Baka," Sakura said, not amused in the least at Naruto's antics, "So Sensei…What is transvestite. I really wanna know?"

"Shouldn't you be guarding Tazuna-san?" Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

"Oh, right," she said blushing, before getting up and leaving as well.

"Damn Kids."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Later that day**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Sakura, after lunch, was watching over Sasuke when his eyes fly open and he sits up quickly, startling Sakura enough to send her flat on her ass.

"W-where am I?" he asks, looking at Sakura with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Back at Tazuna-san's. Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" She asks him, the worry evident in her voice.

"I think so," he says, shaking his head, trying to focus, "What hap-." He trails off as his memory catches up to him.

"What's wrong Sas-."

"Nothing! Leave me alone," he snaps at her before jumping to his feet and leaving the room.

"Sasuke-kun"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Downstairs**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So you finally wake up sleeping bea-."

"Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Sasuke snaps at him as he puts on his sandals and storms outside.

"Fuck you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yells after him, "What the fuck's up his ass?"

Kakashi just shrugs and continues reading his precious, "Who knows. I suggest we leave him alone for awhile though."

"Humph, whatever," He says, donning his own sandals and walking outside to train more.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

For the rest of the day, Sasuke's bad mood seemed to bring everybody down. Kakashi couldn't enjoy his book, Naruto actually shut up, Sakura stopped fawning over him, Tazuna hadn't touched his Sake, Tsunami almost burnt dinner, and Inari actually stopped crying for once. But when anyone tried to talk to him, whether to ask about what happened or to ask if he would pass the salt, he just snapped at them.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The next day, everything seemed to get back to normal. Everyone stopped bugging Sasuke about what happened, opting instead to get the Hokage to get him to talk, and he seemed to be in a better mood than he usually was. Naruto and Sasuke finished their training, though not before Naruto trying to show off, almost getting himself killed in the process. Kakashi, now back at full health, got back in the game as well, testing his body while in the company of Sakura and Tazuna.

Elsewhere, a certain sharp-toothed no-eye browed nukenin and his protégé were preparing themselves as well. Without a doubt, tomorrow would be the final showdown between the two groups.

So what ya think? Love it, hate it, what? I'm open to all criticism, assuming its positive criticism and not just some asshole trying to vent on me. Also, because you've been such a nice audience, assuming you made it this far, I'm going to treat you to an Omake. Yay XD

**Omake 1: No Teasing**

After his encounter with Sasuke, Haku went back to the hideout to continue with Zabuza's treatment. After taking care of his guardian, Haku then sets to the task of finding something to put his pretty blue flowers in.

"Where the hell did ya get those?" Zabuza asks him, "Gettin hit on by guys again? Don't tell me you're goin queer on me."

"Zabuza-sama, if you continue to make fun of me in this manner I'll have no choice but to put you back in a near death state." Haku said, narrowing his eyes at his master.

"Whatever, Haku-chan, don't get your panties in a bunch." Zabuza told him sarcastically.

"Zabuza-sama I'm warning you," Haku threatened, reaching for his senbon pouch.

"Awwwww, is little Haku-chan embarrassed about his new boyfriend? Maybe you should-…"

"I warned you Zabuza-sama," Haku said grinning evily.


	2. Bloody Mist

Hello again. So, it seems like some of you really like my story, and it makes me happy that I could get a good response on my first fic. Thank you all.

Now before we get started, to all those who were expecting another sitcom type episode, you're gonna be disappointed. Those who want the bridge fight scene, will also be disappointed, 'cause I to inexperienced to make a fight scene yet, but what I do have should make up for it. Plus you get a pre-fight Omake, so it's all good. Anyway, on with the show.

Customary Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me in any way shape or form, cause if it did, it'd be a lot funnier, and I wouldn't be writing this.

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

"**Jutsu/Demon/Kyuubi Naruto Speech"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Bloody mist**

**"I'll Fucking Kill You**!" Naruto roared, red chakra spiraling around him.

"What is this?"Haku says to himself,_ "Where did this power come from? It's so intense that it's starting to crack my Ice Mirrors."_

* * *

**Other side of the bridge**

"Kakashi, what is this? Are you the releasing this chakra? No wait, it's that kid. What the hell is he?" Zabuza yelled out, not believing the power he was feeling could come from a kid.

"That's a secret that I can't tell you." Kakashi told him while pulling a scroll out of his vest pocket. Swiping blood from his torso wound on it, he begins twirling it around before snapping it shut, "Well Zabuza, I know it's brash of me to ask this, but whadda ya say we finish this."_"And fast, because the way things seem, the Fox could be escaping."_

"Fine. I'll kill you, then take that boy and turn him into tool just like Haku." Zabuza said, grinning evilly

"Not as long as I draw breath you won't," Kakashi replied, preparing his Jutsu.

* * *

**Back with Haku**

Haku stared at Naruto in awe as his wounds healed right before his eyes. _"This is not possible,"_ He thought to himself, _"I must end this now,"_ "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you're going to join Sasuke in the afterlife," Haku said solemnly.

Going on the attack, Haku dashed from his mirror and threw a volley of senbon at Naruto, hoping to immobilize him, but with a mighty blast of chakra, Naruto stopped the needles in their tracks.

"What?" Haku uttered in disbelief.

In response, Naruto growled, as if to taunting him.

"I shall not fail this time!" Haku declared before rushing through his mirrors and attempting an overhead attack. At the last second however, Naruto flipped off to the side, dodging the attack easily. _"How can he move so fast?"_ Haku thought as he makes a beeline for another mirror, only to be caught by Naruto's clawed hand. _"What?"_ Chakra flaring around him, Naruto's grip on Haku's wrist tightened, breaking it._ "Urrggh, he's too strong, I can't get away." _Naruto then pulled Haku forward with his captured wrist and delivered a devastating punch right to the center of his mask, sending him flying through his Ice mirrors, the velocity causing his body to bounce and roll to a skidding stop yards away. Though wounded, and on the verge of unconsciousness, Haku managed to get to his feet, and as he did, he stared at Naruto, watching as his Ice mirrors fell around him. His gaze then went to Naruto's eyes, the eyes of the one who would kill him, eyes filled with sadness, hatred, anger, and something that Haku could relate to. Loneliness.

* * *

**Other side of bridge**

Having used his Fanged Pursuit Jutsu successfully, Kakashi had Zabuza right where he wanted him, "You have lost this fight Zabuza, now I shall end your life, unless you want to surre-"

"Hell No! You might as well kill me you smug bastard." Zabuza spat, defiant to the end, "I surrender to no one."

"Have it your way," Kakashi said before preparing his only original jutsu.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto charged at Haku, the hatred burning in his eyes, his mind racing, "_He killed Sasuke, my teammate, my-my friend. I'm gonna fucking kill him!"_ As he neared his target, he caught a glimpse of Haku's face as the cracked mask began to fall away. _"What? It-it's a girl?"_ Alarms went off in Naruto's head as his mind tried to make his body stop, but it was as if it had a mind of it's own. _"No. I can't do this. That's-that's a girl. I can't kill a girl." _**"Don't be a fool. It just looks like a female, but if that human was indeed female, it would've fallen unconscious from our punch."**_ "Huh? Who said that? Am I hearing voices? I'm going crazy, it's official."_**"No boy, you're not crazy. You are really stupid, but not crazy. I'll explain things later, for now, just enjoy the ride." **And with that, the mysterious presence within Naruto's mind took over, "I'll kill this human for you, and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it."

"That look in his eyes, he really is going to kill me. I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama, I guess I wasn't such a useful tool after all." Haku thought to himself, closing his eyes and awaiting this fate.

**"DIE!"**

* * *

**Back with Kakashi**

"Prepare yourself Zabuza!" Kakashi shouted before doing the necessary hand seals for his ultimate jutsu.

"Just get it over with, ya pussy," Zabuza growled, resigning himself to his dire fate.

"Raikiri" Kakashi called out, activating his jutsu. "Good-bye Zabuza-san, you were a worthy opponent," he said before rushing forward and thrusting his technique right through Zabuza's chest, his hand coming out the other side.

Zabuza's blood splattered all over himself and Kakashi, and only one thought passed through his mind as the life slipped away from him, _"U-useless…tool…"_

* * *

**Center of Bridge**

With the Demon of the mist slain, the fog that was covering the bridge dissipated quickly, revealing the carnage that was the remains of the two Mist Nin, though it was Haku's remains that were more grotesque. His torso shredded to pieces, his head, resting mere inches from Sasuke's unmoving body. His arms and legs, what was left of them anyway, were scattered across the bridge. Any lesser being would've lost the contents of their stomachs at the sight, Sakura and Tazuna being no different."Who could do such a thing?" Sakura asked, retching. It didn't help that one of Haku's hands had landed at her feet.

"Look," Tazuna said, pointing to a figure with blond hair standing amongst the gore, covered in blood, "There's your answer."

"N-N-N-Naruto? H-he did this?" Sakura stammered in fear and disbelief." H-how? W-why?"

Said shinobi wasn't paying any attention to those two however, he was focused on what was at the other end of the bridge. What was he staring at you ask? Why it was none other than Gato himself, accompanied by an army of brigands and outlaws.

"Whoooeeee! Look at this shit! Ha, I'm glad I wasn't gonna pay those two assholes. Heh, looks like the only thing they were good for was makin a mess. Well that and tiring you little fucks out." Gato said smugly, "At least they made your job easier, eh boys?"

"Hell Yeah!" They all shouted in unison.

"What a despicable person," Sakura said with disgust.

"Well ya can't get any worse than that." Tazuna added.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had different thoughts, _"Shit, this is bad. __I'm almost out of chakra and I'm pretty much exhausted. We are royally fucked."_

Suddenly a massive wave of bloodlust washed over the bridge, scaring the shit out of everyone and causing some to piss themselves, Gato included.

"W-what is that?" Gato whimpered, trying to back away from whatever is was that was making him feel such a level of fear.

**"Fat Bastard!!"** A feral voice roared from the center of the bridge. A voice belonging to none other than Naruto, or whatever it was that possessed him at the moment. **"Its all your fault! If it wasn't for you, we would've never had to come here! And Sasuke… Sasuke wouldn't have been killed!"**

"What?" Sakura gasped, looking at her teammate with disbelieving eyes, "That's not true! Naruto…Say it's not true." She wailed, tears filling her eyes.

**"It's true Sakura-chan, his body is over there,"** he said, pointing in its direction.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, seeing his body, "Nooooo! Sasuke-kun!" She ran to his body, dragging Tazuna along with her.

"**Grieve Sakura-chan, grieve over our lost teammate, for I cannot. Because instead I shall take revenge!"** He declared as he flared his chakra.

_"What the hell is going on here?"_ Kakashi thought frantically, _"No way would the Naruto I know say some shit like that. Has the Fox truly escaped? Regardless if it has or not, the shit is about to hit the fan."_

"Stupid little shit! Do you actually think that you can take on all of my men alone and win?" Gato taunted.

**"Alone? Who ever said I was alone?"** Naruto replied before forming his favorite handseal.

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!**

The bridge was filled with smoke as, literally, a hundred Naruto's appeared out of nowhere.

"H-how…" Gato whimpered, falling back on his fat ass, "It's not possible."

"**When you're a ninja, anything's possible,"** the army of Naruto's shouted in unison, drawing their kunai. Grinning evilly at Gato and his men, the original gave a single order, **"Slaughter these bitches,"** and all the Naruto's rushed forward began what would be later known as the great mist massacre.

One by one, Gato's men fell. Each dying in the most horrific way possible.As his men fell around him, Gato tried to flee, only to be cornered at the end of the bridge by the real Naruto. Sheathing his kunai, Naruto charged at Gato and thrusted a clawed hand through his chest. "Now you shall suffer like Sasuke did," he said, his voice dripping malice. Piece by piece, Naruto tore Gato asunder, but keeping him alive until he thrust his hand through his skull, killing him instantly, **"Good riddance to bad rubbish."** He said before separating the head from the body and kicking the body into to river below. _**"I wonder how far this head can fly,"** _Naruto thought to himself before tossing Gato's head in the air. **"Let's find out shall we,"** As the head came back down, Naruto cocked back, and kicked it over the horizon, **"Going, going, gone! Now how do you like dem apples, Bitch?"** Naruto said, chuckling to himself.

**"What a bunch of pussies!"** All of the clones yelled in unsion before dispelling themselves. The evil presence within Naruto retreated into the darkness of his mind. With the presence gone, the real Naruto awoke. Shaking uncontrollably, he looked down at his bloody hands, covered in human carnage. Vomiting violently, tears falling from his eyes, Naruto whispers, "What have I done," before blacking out.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

With all the threats dealt with, the construction of the bridge went along smoothly, and it was completed in no time. Even though the completion of the bridge should have meant celebration for the mist village, all was not as it seemed. The reason, the unconscious blonde boy who rested in Tazuna's house. Ever since the bridge incident three days ago, every has been on edge, impatiently waiting for any sign of consciousness from the young hero. Watching over the boy as he slept, was his pink haired teammate and his cycloptic sensei.

"Kakashi-senei, is he ever gonna wake up?" Sakura asked the copy-nin, truly concerned about her teammate.

"I don't really Sakura, it's all up to him now," he replied with a tint of sadness in his voice. "These kids are really starting to grow on me. Maybe…no." "Regardless, were stuck here until he wakes up."

As if on cue, Naruto's eyes blink open, and he sits up slowly, clutching his head. "Urrrgh. What happened? It feels like Sakura-chan pounded my head into the ground."

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out before tackle-hugging her blonde teammate.

"Ano…Sakura-chan, what-"

"I thought you'd never wake up. I-I was scared Naruto."

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, blushing brightly.

"Naruto," Sakura said, her voice full of emotion.

"Y-yes S-Sakura-chan?" he stammered, thinking something pleasant was going to happen.

But sadly, people rarely get what they wish for, and Naruto was no exception, as Sakura pulled away from him and lifted him by his collar. "Never scare me like that again you fucking baka!" she yelled before planting him face first into the wall with an enraged fist to his jaw.

"Y-yes m-ma'am," he said shakily, fighting the urge to fall back into unconsciousness.

Without another word, Sakura spun on her heels and stormed out of the room with angry tears in her eyes.

Pulling himself out of the wall, Naruto turned to his sensei, "Did I miss something?"

"You must realize that, as a female, Sakura will be prone to show extreme emotion more often than any of us will," Kakashi explained plainly, "Also it seems that she has already grown fond of you." Naruto perks up a bit at this, "Though she sees you as an annoying younger brother and nothing more. Her own words by the way." Naruto visibly deflated at this.

"Oh," he said, clearly saddened by his words, "Sensei, what happened? I remember Sasuke dying, then I fought that Haku person, but after that it's all fuzzy."

_"The Fox probably has something to do with that, but why would it erase his memories?"_ Kakashi pondered this before looking at Naruto, "Naruto, do you know about…" Kakashi trailed off, not knowing whether to continue or not.

Naruto, looked puzzled for a sec, but figured it out quickly, "Yea, Mizuki-teme let that secret loose awhile ago, why?" he said emotionlessly.

"Because you killed a lot of people on the bridge three days ago, but I believe that it was the fox, not you." Kakashi told him.

"So that wasn't a dream?" Naruto asked in shock and disbelief. He lowered his head, eyes filling with unshed tears, "So it's just as they say, I really am just a monster."

_"Well that explains his memory,"_ "No, far from it actually," Kakashi told him caringly, "If you were truly a monster, not only would have killed us all, but you wouldn't have shed tears nor vomited after your first kills. Because those are very human reactions."

"After that, what happened?" Naruto asked, sitting back down on the bed roll.

"Well…"

* * *

**Ninpo: Flashback no Jutsu!**

Right after Naruto lost consciousness, Inari and the other villagers arrived on the scene.

"Where here to…oh…well…shit." One villager exclaimed, when they got near.

"A little late don't ya think?" Tazuna asked, wondering why they even bothered.

"Be thankful, if it wasn't for your grandson we'd have never come." Said another villager. "Yea, yea," Tazuna replied.

"Sa…ku…ra…"

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking around, thinking she was hearing things.

"Sakura…your arms heavy"

"Sasuke-kun!" She wailed, looking down at the now awakened Uchiha, "You're alive!"

Looking around, Sasuke asks, "What the hell happened? And where's that bastard Haku?"

"He's dead." Sakura said solemnly.

"D-did Naruto…"

"Yes. He was also the cause of all that over there," she said, pointing to what was left of Gato's men, "How could he be so cruel? He killed all those people and it looked like he didn't even care."

Sasuke wasn't paying attention however,_ "How? How could that dobe surpass me. I could barely touch that guy. Yet Naruto beats him? And not only that, but he kills not only him, but an entire army. It's not fair, I'm an Uchiha, I should've been the one to kill them. That way I'd have the power to kill my brother."_

As Sasuke ranted in his head, and Sakura fussed over his wounds, Kakashi walked through the sea of corpses and picked up Naruto, _"It doesn't seem like the Fox got out, but I'll still have to report this to Hokage-sama as soon as we return."_ He thought as he walked towards his other students, "Come on, we'll go over to Tazuna-san's house to recover before we head back home" he says before walking off.

Sakura helps Sasuke limp off the bridge, and the group of villagers disperses save for a few.

"Wow! Things sure got messy huh?" A worker said, gazing at the bloody mess.

"I'll tell you one thing," Tazuna said before pulling out a jug of Sake from nowhere, "I ain't cleaning this shit up." He said, taking a drink.

**Ninpo: End Flashback no Jutsu!**

* * *

"Sasuke's alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but ever since he recovered he's been training almost non-stop. I suggest avoiding him for the time being," Under his breath he mutters, "It's like he's PMSing or something."

Naruto, hearing him, asks, "Sensei, what's PMS?"

Sweat dropping because Naruto heard him, Kakashi simply hid behind his orange book, "Never mind Naruto." he said bluntly.

"But sensei," Naruto whined, "I wanna know what it means."

"I said never mind, and unless you what to go back to sleep for another three days, I suggest you drop it."

"Ugh, whatever." Naruto pouted, flopping down on the bedroll.

_"At least he's back to his old self."_ Kakashi thought.

"Sensei?"

"What Naruto?" he asked, exasperated.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For seeing me for me, and not that dumb Fox." Naruto said, looking at his sensei smiling a true smile.

"No problem." Kakashi chuckled, ruffling his hair.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Well Tazuna-san, we'll be off now." Kakashi said, bowing politely.

"Thank you for all your help," Tazuna replied, bowing as well, "By the way, Naruto-san, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we all want to know if you'd let us name our bridge after you."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep."

"Hell Yea! Sure you can name it after me." Naruto said excitedly.

"Alright, The Great Uzumaki Bridge it is." Tazuna said happily.

Naruto grinned widely before singing and dancing about the bridge.

"Naruto-nii-san," A younger voice said, making stop Naruto his dumbass dance right before Sakura clocked him for it.

"What's up Inari?"

* * *

**Stop!**

I refuse to write that sappy ass Naruto, Inari sad scene. So instead we're gonna fast forward.

* * *

We find our heroes walking in down a forest path on the way back home. "'Yea, yea, gotta bridge named after me' How do you like dem apples, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto taunted. 

"Fuck if I care dobe. I got a whole sector of Konoha named after me bitch. What now?" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well I got a whole village that respects me."

"And? What's a village filled with poor people, geezers, and dirty little kids. I have almost all of Konoha kissing my ass, plus I got a shitload of fan girls that will drop their pants if I so much as asked them to bear my children."

"Bull Shit!"

"Really? Watch this," he said before turning to Sakura, who some how missed the whole conversation, and cupping her hands in his, making her blush from the action alone. "Sakura-chan," he said in a seductive voice, looking directly into her eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes S-S-S-Saskuke-kun?" She stammered, putting Hinata to shame. "_Cha, he wants to fuck us, I just know it. What ever you do, don't spaz out, and that Uchiha meat is all ours. Shannaro!"_Sakura blushed furiously at her inner self's comment.

"Will you be mine forever and bear my children?"

Despite being asked this very thing has been her, and every fan girls, fantasy, instead of answering she just froze, her mind going into emotional overload.

Sasuke, after taking back his hands, waved in Sakura's face, "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan?" No reaction, " Booyah bitch. Told ya, they're all my bitches, to do what I want, when I want," He smirked, "So how do 'You' like dem apples, dobe?"

Seeing Sasuke one up him yet again, Naruto lost it, "Fuck You Sasuke-teme!" he yelled before swinging at him, actually managing to hit the smug bastard in the nose. "What? I actually hit him."

Sasuke, in his own defense, had let his guard down not thinking Naruto would be ballsy enough to throw a punch, let alone actually hit him, "What the Fuck?!" he yelped, holding his nose, which had started to swell and bleed lightly.

"Well, you pissed me off," Naruto said sheepishly.

"So you hid me in da fudding dose?!" Sasuke roared, clearly pissed off.

"Well, oh great and mighty Uchiha, I thought you would have blocked or dodge it." Naruto said smartly.

"You dow what-" Sasuke began before looking at Sakura and smirking, "Sakura-chan, Daruto's dryin do kill me!"

Snapping out of her stupor Sakura went into 'Protect Sasuke' mode in the blink of an eye, "NARUTO!" She roared before rushing at him.

"What-" was all he could get out before Sakura jumped him, and Sasuke pointed at him laughing while he nursed his nose.

As this was happening, Kakashi decided to greatly distance himself from his charges while keeping his nose buried in his orange book, _"Fuck what I said before, I'm goin back to Anbu, I'm too young for this shit."_ He thought, dead set on getting away from these 'Damn Kids',_ "Let some one else deal with this shit, I'm outtie."_

XD. So what ya think. Not to disappointing I hope. I did try to throw in a little comedy here and there, hope it kept ya happy. I made this one twice as long as the last by accident, so don't expect the rest to be this long. R&R as usual. Laterz.

**Next time: What if Naruto was to late to stop Orochimaru?(the first time)**

* * *

**Omake 2: He's Gay?**

Kakashi, his team, sans Naruto, and Tazuna arrived on the bridge only to be met with the body of dead workers. Before anyone could say anything, Zabuza and a masked kid appeared on the bridge. "Good, you're here. Now we can get this shit started," Zabuza said evilly. He then nudged his partner, "Why don't you introduce yerself."

Taking off his mask and revealing his girlish face, he did just that, "Hello, my name is Haku. It's a pleasure to kill you."

Haku's humor was ignored as the four had different things on their minds.

_"Wow, She's even prettier than me."_

_"Wow, she's cuter than most of the girls in Icha Icha, well maybe not more than Reina."_

_"Great another kid."_

_"Noooooo!"_

That last thought was accompanied by Sasuke promptly falling on his ass, trying to back away, "Why is he here? Keep him the fuck away from me!"

_"He?"_ Everyone asked themselves.

"He who Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"That thing with the mask. I mean, what kind of guy looks and acts like a fucking chick!?" He yelled, pointing at Haku

_"What?!"_ they all thought in unison.

_"Ewwwww. Why does he look prettier than me?"_

_"..."_

_"Great, a another homo,"_

"Well you would know, Sasuke-kun," Haku said seductively.

Sasuke visibly paled, and he got up and tried to run away, only to have Kakashi grab him by the back of his shirt, "Gay or not you're gonna help in this fight."

"What'd you call me?"

"Sasuke-kun, are you gay?" Sakura asked crestfallen.

"No, I'm not gay."

"That's not what he said," Tazuna said smirking.

"I'M NOT!"

"How can you say that Sasuke-kun? You even brought me flowers." Haku said, pretending to act hurt.

At that everyone took a step back from Sasuke, Kakashi even let him go.

"What the hell?! I'm tellin you I'm not gay!"

"Hey Sasugay," Zabuza yelled threatening, "If you hurt Haku, I shove your dick up your ass, though you'd probably love it." He said, taunting him.

"I'm not Fucking Gay!" Sasuke yelled, beginning to lose his cool.

"Whatever you say, Sasugay."

_"I can't believe you're gay Sasuke,"_ Sakura said sadly_, "Cha, no wonder why he never had a girlfriend. Wastin our time, Fuckin Homo! Let's kick his ass, Shannaro!"_ At this point, Sakura was tempted to agree with her

"I can't believe I sleep near you," Kakashi said, keeping his ass away from him.

"I can't believe I let you near my grandson. If you touched him I'll kill you." Tazuna threatened.

"That's it!" Sasuke roared before rushing at Haku.

"Awww, a lovers quarrel," Zabuza laughed as Sasuke attacked Haku.

"I don't see what this solves, I still think he's gay," Kakashi said uncaringly.

Sakura and Tazuna nodded their heads in agreement.


	3. The end of things

**Not a Chapter**

To all my loyal fans,

I'm sorry but this is good-bye for now. After some consideration, I've found that this story is not going to work out the way I want it to, simply because people aren't ready for a story that works like this, nor am I really ready to write something like this. In all honesty, it would've played out like the Final Fantasy games (Re-using characters being the only difference between them and my story), each chapter with a different plot, having nothing to do with the previous chapter at all.

So instead of scrapping the idea entirely, like most people would, I'm instead going to make an entirely different story, but use some things from this one, as well as make the new story's theme close to this one's. The theme will be serious, yet funny in all the right places (I won't have Haku meet Sasuke though, I won't work). This new story will be posted some time in March, reason being is I've been slacking in school and I have to catch up, that and I plan on doing a massive post.

Well until then, have a nice life. See ya.


End file.
